prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I'm a Good Girl, I Am/@comment-4947372-20150311203533
I'm starting to think that A took Tippi because A wanted anything that belonged to Alison. In 4x02, Mrs. D told Hanna that it was a gift from her late mother-in-law. She then went on to say that "Mother D" must've said stuff toTippi a million times a day. This lets us know that Dilaurentis isn't Mrs. D's maiden name. We also learn that Ali and Tippi shared a room together in Georgia when she visited her grandmother. Tippi was repeating a number which we find out was from a phone Ali kept calling to, which was located in a sorority house where Grunwald was located. Later, we learn Ali enlisted Grunwald's help in discovering the identity of Ali's stalker. Now, I believe this information means: -Grunwald knows or is Mrs. D's mother -Ali was spending time with Grunwald and not Kenneth's mother. Now here's where the Young family comes into play. I believe Grunwald is Bethany's grandmother and Bethany was sent to Radley because she claimed to predict terrible events as well. She expressed her "visions" through her drawings, such as the drawing that she wrote of a woman falling who we now know was Toby's mother Marion. She was then admitted to Radley as people were fearful of her. We know that Mrs. D has a track record of cheating on men. But is it possible that she cheated on Kenneth with her ex-husband? While Mrs. D was on the board, she ran into her ex-husband...Mr. Young. They started an affair and Mrs. D began getting closer to...Bethany Young, her secret daughter. She is the reason Mrs. D bought two dresses on Christmas and she also bought Bethany the same outfit Ali wore on the day she disappeared. Mrs. D tried her best to keep the affair and her secret daughter a secret, but someone discovered it...and that person is A. I believe A was already in Radley and that's because she tried to murder her twin sister. A was never visited by anyone which increased her anger. She hated those who had people visiting them, such as Marion Cavanaugh. But she wasn't the only one who felt neglected. Bethany was also not getting visitors which ended up pushing her over the edge. So I believe after witnessing a visit from Marion's family, Bethany accidentally pushed Marion off the roof of Radley. A witnessed this, but Bethany put the blame on her which made A start her venegeance acts. Soon enough, A started getting visits from her childhood-friend...CeCe Drake. Around this time, Jessica starts paying secret visits to Bethany which CeCe witnessed. This was when CeCe started dating Jason and becoming like a sister to Alison. But it was all a ploy to break up Jessica's family. A wanted revenge for Jessica putting the murder of Marion on her. As A continued to get information from CeCe on the Dilaurentis' life, she started to get an admiration of Alison and wanted to be just like her. CeCe was giving A pictures of Ali and she would start dressing and acting like Alison. I believe one day, A got tired of being cramed in Radley and discovered a way to leave Radley every now and then, just like Mona. CeCe introduced A to another friend...Jenna Marshall. This friendship lead to a tragic event for the two. When Ali set off the fireworks in Toby's garage, A was also there and was burned on the left side of her face. This event made her even more bitter and angry at not only Alison, but the other Liars as well. She began enlisting help from those who also had beef with the Liars, such as Jenna, Lucas, and Mona. And that event...The Jenna Thing...was the true start of the -A Games for Alison, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily.